Ancient Technology
Ancient Technology is a quest in . Walkthrough To start this quest, "A New Order" must have been completed. Speak to Sorine Jurard to begin the quest and she will explain that she has located a schematic that can provide a new upgrade or ammunition type for the crossbow. She asks the Dragonborn to retrieve it from a radiant location, typically a Dwemer Ruin or bandit stronghold. The chosen location can also be a part of another DLC. The schematic is always located inside the boss level chest at the radiant location, sometimes guarded by a boss level enemy, such as a bandit chief. A Dwarven haul note alongside various pieces of Dwemer metal may also be in the chest. Once the schematic has been obtained, deliver it to Sorine in return for a leveled piece of enchanted armor or weapon. She will also teach the Dragonborn how to craft the item in question, provided the corresponding Smithing perk has been unlocked. This quest will repeat six times, and each instance will grant a single upgrade or ammunition type. However, it is possible to find a schematic and associated goods in a chest randomly before speaking to Sorine Jurard to officially begin the quest ("A New Order" needs to have been completed before this may occur). If this happens, the quest will begin when the schematic is obtained, indicating that the Dragonborn should return to Sorine Jurard. Schematics Enhanced Crossbow Schematics Obtain first enhanced crossbow schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Alftand *Bloodskal Barrow *Broken Helm Hollow *Broken Oar Grotto *Damphall Mine *Embershard Mine *Fahlbtharz *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Fellhammer *Gallows Rock *Halted Stream Camp *Hrodulf's House *Kagrenzel *Mzinchaleft *Nchuand-Zel (in Markarth) *Orotheim *Raldbthar *Redoran's Retreat *Robber's Gorge *Stony Creek Cave *Swindler's Den *Treva's Watch *Uttering Hills Cave *Valtheim Towers *White River Watch Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer exploding fire bolt schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Bilegulch Mine *Bloodskal Barrow *Damphall Mine *Embershard Mine *Fahlbtharz *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Fellhammer *Gallows Rock *Hrodulf's House *Kagrenzel *Knifepoint Ridge *Lost Knife Hideout *Mzinchaleft *Nchuand-Zel *Orotheim *Raldbthar *Rift Watchtower *Robber's Gorge *Treva's Watch *Valtheim Towers Dwemer Exploding Ice Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer exploding ice bolt schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Alftand *Bloodskal Barrow *Broken Helm Hollow *Broken Oar Grotto *Damphall Mine *Embershard Mine *Fahlbtharz *Gallows Rock *Halted Stream Camp *Hrodulf's House *Kagrenzel *Knifepoint Ridge *Lost Knife Hideout *Mzinchaleft *Nchuand-Zel *Orotheim *Raldbthar *Redoran's Retreat *Rift Watchtower *Robber's Gorge *Stony Creek Cave *Swindler's Den *Uttering Hills Cave *White River Watch Dwemer Exploding Shock Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer exploding shock bolt schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Alftand *Bilegulch Mine *Broken Oar Grotto *Damphall Mine *Fahlbtharz *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Fellhammer *Gallows Rock *Halted Stream Camp *Hrodulf's House *Kagrenzel *Knifepoint Ridge *Mzinchaleft *Nchuand-Zel *Orotheim *Raldbthar *Redoran's Retreat *Robber's Gorge *Treva's Watch *Valtheim Towers *Wreck of the Winter War *White River Watch Dwarven Crossbow Schematics Obtain a Dwarven crossbow schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Bloodskal Barrow *Bilegulch Mine *Damphall Mine *Embershard Mine *Fahlbtharz *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Fellhammer *Gallows Rock *Hrodulf's House *Kagrenzel *Knifepoint Ridge *Mzinchaleft *Nchuand-Zel *Orotheim *Raldbthar *Redoran's Retreat *Rift Watchtower *Sightless Pit *Stony Creek Cave *Swindler's Den *Treva's Watch *Uttering Hills Cave *Valtheim Keep *White River Watch Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow Schematics Obtain a enhanced Dwarven crossbow schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Alftand *Bilegulch Mine *Broken Oar Grotto *Damphall Mine *Embershard Mine *Fahlbtharz *Faldar's Tooth *Gallows Rock *Halted Stream Camp *Hrodulf's House *Kagrenzel *Knifepoint Ridge *Lost Knife Hideout *Mzinchaleft *Nchardak *Nchuand-Zel *Raldbthar *Redoran's Retreat *Rift Watchtower *Valtheim Towers Journal Bugs de:Uralte Technologie es:Tecnología antigua ru:Древняя технология Category:Dawnguard: Side Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests